


Jock & Nerd

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the most popular kid in school and Alec was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jock & Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for Jace/Alec - Jock and Nerd au.

Jace Wayland was a name every kid knew at Idris High. He was captain of the football team and the swim team. He was the most popular kid in school and Alec was in love with him.

Alec watched from his spot in the back of the library, history book opened to the chapter they were studying but his focus was on the other side of the room where a girl was flirting with Jace. His pencil snapped when he held it too tightly as he watched the girl fling her arms around him. He looked down and frowned, digging through his bag for a new one.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Jace standing there smiling down at him. "What are you doing back here?" He asked and Alec could feel his heart flutter in his chest. 

He pushed his glasses back up and answered. "Trying to get my homework done, not all of us have a football scholarship."

Jace laughed and ruffled Alec's hair. "Nerd," He joked, before sitting across from him. "Coming to the party tonight?"

"You know parties aren't my thing," Alec replied, looking back down at his homework. "Besides, I have an archery tournament tonight."

"Oh! I forgot! I guess I'm not going to the party either then."

Alec paused and looked up at Jace. "You? Miss a party? That's not very Jace Wayland like. Besides, wouldn't want to upset those pretty girls getting themselves all dolled up to see you."

Jace laughed. "Well, I think they'll understand me missing a party to cheer on my best friend." He reached out and gave Alec's shoulder a squeeze. "Besides, you come to my football games, why shouldn't I watch you?"

"Because nobody finds archery very interesting."

"You do."

Alec smiled. "Thanks, but go to your party, Jace. I'm sure you and Izzy will have lots more fun there."

"Alec-"

"Go to your party," Alec said, closing his book and starting to pack things away. "I have a last minute meet up to attend to, I'll see you later."

Jace stood up, pulling Alec in for a hug, making Alec's heart beat faster. "Good luck, Alec."

"Thanks."

He quickly left the library and made his way outside, taking deep breaths and willing his heartbeat to return to normal.


End file.
